Fuerzas de la naturaleza
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Rukato, Leeki, Takuri. Basado en la película del mismo nombre, Takato y Rika se van a casar pero no todo es tan simple como parece, la naturaleza siempre nos tiene sorpresas que nos llevará a tomar otro camino. CAPITULO 7 AGREGADO. HISTORIA TERMINADA.
1. El inicio de todo

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 1 - El inicio de todo**

Shinjuku de noche, para ser precisos en una especie de bar se encontraba una fiesta muy animada en donde al fondo del lugar se logra apreciar a dos hombres, aproximadamente de 20 años cada uno.

-Te dije que nada de bailarinas exóticas – reclamó un joven de castaños cabellos

-Vamos Takato, aprovecha tus últimas noches de soltería para ver a otra mujer que no sea tu esposa – respondió el otro

-Pero Hirokazu, bien sabes que yo respeto todo lo que tengo…

-Bueno, después no te andes quejando… por lo visto tu abuelo la está pasando muy bien

-Sí, nunca lo había visto tan feliz

Las bocinas anuncian la llegada de una mujer vestida en prendas menores bailando de una manera sensual para los caballeros y ahora se dirigía a donde estaban ambos muchachos, miraba a una persona en especial, el "festejado". Takato no hacía nada, la joven se dio cuenta de esto y mejor decidió ir con el abuelo, ella ejecutó unos cuantos pasos lo cual provocó una grado de emoción alto, ella siguió con su recorrido a lo largo del bar. Segundos después todas las miradas se centran en el abuelo teniendo un infarto, todos actúan rápidamente para ayudarlo.

------

Ahora el paisaje es una camilla de hospital acompañada de los elementos necesarios para mantener con vida a aquella persona de la tercera edad, junto a él está Takato muy preocupado.

-Abuelo¿Qué te pasó?

El anterior mencionado abre lentamente sus ojos y mira a su nieto y se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa – fue lo que atinó a decir

-Pero abuelo, entonces –hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿la abuela no era hermosa en su juventud?

-¡No! Ella era horrible además de ese olor que tenía

-Entonces ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

-Porque era la única mujer con la que había estado, hijo, por favor no arruines tu vida casándote para estar con una sola mujer, conoce a más y no te quedes atado a un tonto compromiso

Takato no dijo nada a esto y prefirió salir a dar un pequeño paseo en los pasillos del hospital, dirige su mirada a la entrada principal como si estuviera esperando a alguien cuando de entre toda la gente se logra observar una mujer alta, delgada, bien proporcionada, muy hermosa además del contraste de su piel blanca con el color de su cabello y sobre todo esos hermosos ojos lilas que encanta a cualquiera.

Ella se detiene, voltea para todos lados también como buscando a alguien y la encuentra, toma rumbo hacia esa persona y la abraza.

-Takato, estaba muy preocupada… ¿cómo está?

-Ya se encuentra bien, nada de que preocuparse Rika

La chica suspira de manera aliviada y sólo le dirige una sonrisa a su casi marido.

------

Paredes pintadas de un color marrón, una cama con cobijas rojizas, una lámpara son el escenario. Sobre la cama se logra observar al chico de cabellos marrones, y a un lado la chica de cabellos pelirrojos con una cámara en mano que se recuesta poco a poco en el pecho de su pareja. Ella comienza a decir una especie de discurso lleno de palabras hermosas dedicadas a una sola persona… la persona que ella amaba…

-Rika… ¿qué es todo eso lo que dices?

-Son mis votos matrimoniales¿recuerdas que prometimos que los escribiríamos?

-Cierto, y… la cámara ¿para qué?

-Para recordar esta noche – ella sonrió-

El chico con mirada llena de dudas, ella se percató de esto y le respondió:

-Calma, no es para nada malo, en primera no vamos a hacer nada extraño y en segunda la cámara es para recordar nuestros últimos días como novios antes de ser esposos… y… poder verte en lo que te vas de viaje por tu trabajo – esto último con entonación melancólica-

-No te preocupes, ten por seguro que estaré a tiempo para nuestra boda que es dentro de 5 días…

------

El aeropuerto, lugar de partidas, llegadas, alegrías y tristezas… Takato se encontraba bajando de un taxi acompañado de Hirokazu el cual le ayudaba con sus maletas.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje de negocios y recuerda lo que te dije, aprovecha la oportunidad de estar con otras mujeres y ¡supera tu miedo a los aviones!

-Ya te dije que no necesito otras mujeres, soy muy feliz con lo que tengo y no creo que lo supere

-Como digas, bye bye…

Takato entra al aeropuerto, se dirige al vestíbulo de la aerolínea que se encargará de su viaje para poder documentar su equipaje, era una fila extensa. Delante de él se encontraba una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente mejor dicho exageradamente. Takato hizo un además de toser e inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de la chica, era muy hermosa con esa tez blanca y esos cabellos y ojos castaños… ella sólo dijo un "Lo siento" y tomó la compostura. Al chico le pareció conocida pero no le prestó atención,

Ha llegado la hora de abordar el avión, cada quien toma su respectivo lugar. En la fila donde se ubicaba el lugar de Matsuda sólo quedaba un lugar restante y era de esperarse, ese lugar lo ocupaba la chica que tenía delante en la fila de documentación.

Igual no le prestó atención, bajo la mesita y colocó su laptop y se dispuso a escribir, el señor de junto no evitó mirar la pantalla y le preguntó sobre lo que escribía, Takato sólo mencionó que eran sus votos matrimoniales y que estaría próxima la fecha de la boda. Prosiguió escribiendo y ahora la chica fue la que miró y soltó una risa burlona. Él bajo la pantalla de su laptop un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención mirar

-No hay problema, no es nada importante

-¿Qué es lo que escribes?

-Mis votos matrimoniales, aunque no sé que escribir

-Juri Katou, mucho gusto

-¿Juri¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-¿Takato?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-No te reconocí y ¿quién es la afortunada?

-Rika –el joven se sonrojo- estoy muy contento

El avión comienza a despegar, cuando se escucha un gran estruendo el cual provoca que no se pueda despegar y sólo exista una trayectoria recta a toda velocidad, Takato iba muy asustado, el avión se sacudía violentamente lo cual provocó que el joven tomará su laptop para que no cayera y con ésta en una sacudida golpeó en la cabeza a Juri lo cual la dejó inconciente.

El avión seguía con su trayectoria, los pilotos por más que trataban de frenar no podían y el destino decidió que hubiera un choque del avión con la pared.

Continuará…

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Este es mi primer fic Rukato, así que es algo nuevo para mí ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir Leeki... sé que el episodio es algo corto, pero quize dejarlo en suspenso...

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, pero se agradece más a las personas que se toman la molestia de escribir un review con sus críticas.

Sayonara!


	2. Tragedias

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 2 - Tragedias**

_El avión seguía con su trayectoria, los pilotos por más que trataban de frenar no podían y el destino decidió que hubiera un choque del avión con la pared._

El paisaje: una sala de espera atascada de medios de comunicación, gente asustada por el suceso ocurrido, primeros auxilios…

Una silla, una chica desmayada sobre ella…

-----

Cuando ocurren accidentes no hay duda en que los medios de comunicación se apresuren para ser los primeros en cubrir la nota y ésta no es la excepción. Las televisiones con breves cápsulas informativas sobre lo sucedido, una chica miraba aterrorizada la noticia porque sabía que la persona a la que más amaba se encontraría en ese lugar, sobre todo el mismo vuelo… De pronto detrás de la reportera se ve a un chico demasiado atractivo de cabellos castaños pasar, la chica suspira aliviada y toma el teléfono

-Takato ¿estás bien?

-Rika, no te preocupes estoy bien, no tengo ni un rasguño, sólo que… -hizo una pausa- después de esto tendré más miedo a los aviones –una pequeña risita nerviosa se hizo presente-

-Lo sé Takato, pero lo que importa es que estás bien

-----

La chica de cabellos castaños se acerca lentamente al chico que estaba en medio de una conversación agradable, demasiado agradable sólo por el hecho de ser su amada.

-Yo te amo más, ok, nos vemos dentro de algunos días.

-Takato…disculpa que te interrumpa

-No te preocupes Juri, ya había terminado mi conversación

-Sólo quería agradecerte por traerme a primeros auxilios

-Tenía que hacerlo porque yo fui el que ocasionó ese gran golpe

-Y… ¿cómo te vas a ir?

-Pienso tomar un taxi o rentar un automóvil e ir a mi destino

Juri hizo una expresión de inconformidad sobre la decisión de Takato.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?

-No, pero…

-Pero…

-Debido a lo que sucedió hay mucha gente queriendo entrar al aeropuerto porque quiere ver que su familiar, amigo, esté bien. Además de que toda la gente está rentando un auto y tomando taxis, así que será muy difícil que encuentres uno libre

-Ya veo, pues tendré que tomar el riego

----

Juri se dirige a donde está la multitud de gente contratando los servicios mencionados anteriormente y le dirige la palabra a un señor que ya tiene el servicio.

-¿Qué haces Juri?

-Nada, sólo que ya tenemos quien nos lleve a nuestro destino

-Y… ¿quién es él?

-Vic

-¿Es tu amigo?

-No, pero sé que se llama Vic

-----

Los tres se dirigen al auto y toman camino al destino que tenían planeado en avión, ahora vía terrestre. La carretera tenía un paisaje seco, además de un calor demasiado fuerte.

La ubicación de los pasajeros es la siguiente, Vic de piloto, Juri copiloto y Takato en el asiento de atrás.

Vic era un señor que aparentaba unos treinta años, tenía bigote, complexión robusta y alto.

-Y ¿cuál es la razón por la que se dirigen a ese lugar? –Vic comenzó a entablar la conversación-

-Yo voy a ver a un sobrino, además de que tengo que ver unos asuntos con una tienda que tengo –Juri contestó-

-Yo voy a dejar unos papeles importantes de mi trabajo y luego me regreso para mi boda –Takato respondió-

-Espero que tengas suerte hijo, espero que sea la mujer adecuada para ti

-¿Por qué dices eso Vic? –Juri preguntó-

-Porque yo estuve casado y todo era bueno pero… un día regresando del trabajo no estaba mi mujer, la busqué por la casa y escuché su hermosa voz entonando una canción dentro de la ducha cuando de repente oigo otra voz masculina acompañándola, abro la puerta del baño y me encuentro a mi mujer con mi hermano…

-Cuánto lo siento Vic –exclamó Juri-

-----

El camino ha sido largo y una pequeña parada en una gasolinera es bien recibida. Vic se encarga de llenar el tanque de gasolina, mientras que los otros dos muchachos van a tomar un pequeño alimento.

-Entonces te dedicas a dibujar de manera profesional –Juri preguntaba-

-Sí, realizo portadas para libros. Uno de los más conocidos que he hecho es el libro del "Rey faraón" –Takato respondió-

-¡Espera¡Yo tengo ese libro! Es una portada tan impresionante…

-Me alegro que le guste a las personas

-Y llevas un dibujo a tus jefes para una nueva portada ¿no?

-Sí, ésta es la portada con mayor importancia para mí

-¡Niños¡Ya es hora de salir! –Interrumpió Vic-

-----

Y de nuevo el mismo paisaje seco, Takato pudo observar cómo Vic tomaba un cigarro y lo prendía, no era nicotina, era una droga. Vic le invitó a Juri y ésta la aceptó, ella le invitó a Takato y él la rechazó. De pronto Vic bajo los efectos de la droga dejó de manejar y comenzar a reír de manera excesiva, Takato solo extendía sus manos al volante para tratar de mantener el auto bajo control.

----

Rejas metálicas, una colchoneta y un lavamanos…

-Sabía que no era un buen hombre –Exclamó Takato-

-Tranquilo, no sabíamos que mañas tenía… y qué cosas cargaba en la cajuela del auto.

-¡Pero ahora por su culpa estamos detenidos, detrás de éstas rejas y con ésta colchoneta mal oliente!

-Nos dejarán salir, porque no teníamos conocimiento de lo sucedido

-Eso es lo que tú dices…

-----

Los muchachos ahora respiran en libertad y se dirigen a la estación de trenes que se encargará de continuar con su viaje que ha sido interrumpido por múltiples causas.

La ventanilla donde se adquieren los boletos, los jóvenes anteriormente mencionados pidiendo boletos para poder abordar el tren, la señorita pregunta si asientos juntos o separados, Takato le pide un momento a la señorita para que él y su compañera puedan hablarlo. El chico le expone sus razones por las cuales piensa que sería mejor ir separados en el viaje, la chica las entiende y le desea lo mejor en su boda.

----

Los vagones del tren eran bastantes amplios, los asientos muy cómodos, además de tener una hermosa vista.

Takato ahora se encuentra solo y tranquilo para así poder proseguir con su tarea de escribir sus votos matrimoniales cuando se ve interrumpido por una pareja de gente mayor riendo sobre anécdotas que les han sucedido.

-¿Qué haces muchacho? –Preguntó el señor-

-Escribo mis votos matrimoniales, ya que pronto me casaré

-Suerte muchacho

-Gracias, ustedes parecen que han sido muy felices juntos

-Tienes toda la razón muchacho, nunca había sido tan feliz con una mujer tan maravillosa

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?

-¡¿Casados?! Bah… esas son tonterías, somos amantes

-Ya veo –Takato nervioso-

El tren se detuvo bruscamente, enseguida apareció un encargado del tren pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido y que enseguida se reparará el problema.

De fondo se escuchan los gritos de una mujer, Takato decide averiguar. El chico sale del vagón y descubre que es Juri sobre el vagón gritando.

-¡Vamos¡Sube¡Es divertido y relajante!

-Pero Juri, esto está mal, no está permitido hacer este tipo de cosas

-Lo sé, pero hay que vivir la juventud –grita de nuevo-

-Está bien

Takato sube al vagón para acompañar a la chica.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Saca todo lo que tengas dentro¡grítalo!

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando el tren empezó a moverse, los muchachos por poco se caen, pero logran mantener el equilibrio. Entran al vagón y se dan cuenta de que ya no es de pasajeros, ahora es de carga. Un empleado los observa y exclama:

-No les dijeron¿verdad?

-¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Takato-

-Que en este tramo del camino el vagón de pasajeros se cambia por uno de carga y toma otra dirección el tren

Takato y Juri no pudieron esconder la impresión hecha presente en sus rostros.

-Cerca de aquí hay una estación de autobuses, ahí encontrarán el que los llevará a su destino.

-Gracias, señor –Juri respondió-

-----

Y de nuevo el viaje se ve interrumpido por otra desgracia que sólo a ellos les podía tocar. Bajan del tren y se dirigen al pequeño pueblo en donde se encuentra la estación de autobuses. La sorpresa de ellos es que está lloviendo y granizando a cántaros. Corren para evitar los golpes y para su desgracia la estación está cerrada… ahora ¿qué harán?

Continuará…

* * *

Konnichiwa! 

Pues éste es el segundo capítulo de mi fan fic Rukato, la desgracia los persigue xD

En ocasiones habrá escenas Takuri y Leeki, pero la principal es el Rukato, es una revolvedera de parejas pero así es la historia, pienso darle 2 finales alternativos, ahí cada quien escoge el final que más le haya agradado.

Muchas gracias a Lieza y a Jaarin por haberse tomado la molestia de escribir un review.

Sayonara!


	3. Tomando ventaja de la situación

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 3 – Tomando ventaja de la situación**

_Y de nuevo el viaje se ve interrumpido por otra desgracia que sólo a ellos les podía tocar. Bajan del tren y se dirigen al pequeño pueblo en donde se encuentra la estación de autobuses. La sorpresa de ellos es que está lloviendo y granizando a cántaros. Corren para evitar los golpes y para su desgracia la estación está cerrada… ahora ¿qué harán?_

Los chicos están postrados frente a lo que sería la estación de autobuses, ahora más desilusionados y decepcionados no podían estar. Juri comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba un supermercado, Takato sólo la sigue.

Entran al supermercado y ahí comienzan a cambiar sus ropas mojadas por unas limpias, secas y nuevas. Toman unos carritos y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos y metiendo cosas al azar al carrito, mientras todo eso sucede se van comunicando por unos walkie-tokie.

Han terminado de realizar las compras y pasan a pagar lo que tomaron, salen del supermercado y se dirigen al único lugar que encontraron para pasar la noche, era una lavandería.

Dentro de ésta están las lavadoras, secadoras mesas y unas bancas. En una de las bancas está Takato sentado y sobre su regazo está la cabeza de Juri, así pasan unos minutos cuando ella se levanta y se dirige a donde están sus pertenencias… ella saca de su mochila un balón y comienza a envolverlo dando la impresión de un presente, después ella sale a tomar un paseo.

Mientras tanto Takato se levanta a estirar las piernas, en un descuido una persona esculca las mochilas de los chicos y se lleva todo su dinero.

-------

Al día siguiente a primera hora ya estaban formados para pedir sus boletos de autobús que con grandes ilusiones esperaban.

-¿Me da 2 boletos para Shinjuku? –dijo Juri-

-Sí, tome.

Juri comienza a buscar en su mochila su billetera y no la encuentra, sigue buscando sin ningún éxito. Takato por ser caballeroso también buscaba su billetera para evitar que Juri pagara todo, todo fue en vano.

Ahora los chicos están reposados sobre una banqueta sin dinero sin esperanzas. Juri mira hacia un camión que tenía una imagen de un sol de estampado.

-¿Qué sucede Juri? –preguntó Takato

-Esos camiones, son los que te llevan a ver propiedades en venta y todo lo hacen gratis, tal vez pudiéramos tomarlo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Sólo te aceptan cuando te ven de gran potencial y con buena posición económica, todo saldrá bien si finges ser mi esposo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que has oído, esto nos beneficia a los dos, así que por favor colabora ¿si?

-Está bien –respondió con un tono de fastidio-

-------

Los chicos suben al autobús y por ser nuevos se tienen que presentar con los demás, todos eran personas mayores.

-Buenos días, pues nosotros estamos recién casados y buscamos nuestra casa en la cual vivir –Juri mencionó-

-¿Y en qué trabaja su esposo? –preguntó un señor-

Juri mira nerviosa a Takato, luego mira a los demás.

-Vamos, no seas tímido… -Juri rió nerviosamente-

-E-s-ste… y-yo soy… -Takato tartamudeaba-

-Él es médico cirujano, trabaja en el hospital central –rápidamente respondió Juri-

Todos les dieron la bienvenida y enseguida tomaron asiento. Pero como todas las excursiones siempre se retrasan por una parada, ésta no sería la excepción. La parada es en la feria, definitivamente ésta parada les caerá muy bien a los chicos.

--------

Todos parecían niños pequeños, todos compartiendo ese momento de alegría y no hay nada mejor para recordarlo que en una grabación. Era el juego de las sillas voladoras, un señor llevaba su cámara con la cual estaba grabando todo.

Pero siempre la vida nos tiene sorpresas y todo cambia en un segundo, al bajar del juego mecánico uno de los compañeros de viaje se desploma y todos piden ayuda desesperadamente. En el momento menos preciso todos recuerdan la falsa profesión de Takato y le piden su ayuda.

Takato no sabía que hacer en éstos casos, lo único que recordó es que siempre en las películas les dan respiración de boca a boca, así que hizo eso mientras la ambulancia llegaba.

------

Y de nuevo una visita al hospital, sin duda alguna la desgracia sigue a nuestros personajes. Todos los pasajeros están en la sala de espera, sentados y esperando el diagnóstico del médico.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el médico? –preguntó el doctor encargado-

-Es aquel joven –señalo una señora-

-Gracias.

El médico se dirige a donde se encuentra Takato y le dice que gracias a él, la persona está a salvo, los demás aplauden de alegría.

-Pues como signo de apoyo hacia Doris, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche aquí; no se preocupen por el hospedaje… ya he rentado habitaciones de hotel –mencionó el líder de la excursión-

-------

Takato y Juri pasan a su habitación, se dan cuenta de que es la de mayor lujo y para unos recién casados.

-Estoy cansada, iré a darme una ducha –exclamó Juri mientras se dirigía al baño-

Takato se quedó en silencio.

El baño tenía una estructura algo extraña ya que la pared del lado donde se encontraba la regadera permitía ver las siluetas de las personas.

Juri comienza a deshacerse de sus prendas, Takato miraba la silueta de la que fue su primer amor, pero reacciona y decide recostarse sobre la cama. Juri comienza a cantar, él sólo se tapa con una almohada, Juri sigue cantando, él sale de la habitación y se dirige a la recepción del hotel para realizar una llamada.

-----

Una casa bastante grande, de gente con una buena posición económica. Era la casa de los Matsuda, el negocio de la panadería se había extendido y ahora eran dueños de una gran cadena de panaderías.

-¿Si, quién habla?

-Papá, soy yo Takato…

-¡Hijo¡Qué bueno es saber de ti! Tienes que llamarle a Rika, ella está muy preocupada por ti

-Lo sé, quisiera pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si podrías mandarme un poco de dinero, ya que no cargué con lo suficiente y no sé si me alcanzará para el regreso –Takato mintió-

-No hay problema hijo, te lo mandaré y lo tendrás mañana en tus manos

De pronto se escucha que alguien toma la extensión del teléfono e interrumpe la llamada

-¿Takato? –una voz femenina se dejó escuchar-

-¡Mamá¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿sucedió algo?

-No, nada… sólo unos pequeños retrasos…

-Ya veo…

-No interrumpas así en las llamadas… -el padre de Takato dijo-

-Pero es nuestro hijo, quería hablar con él…

-Papás, les tengo una pregunta…

-Dime hijo –respondió su madre-

-Bien, pues ¿cómo supieron que eran el uno para el otro?

Se escucho un pequeño silencio.

-Pues, verás hijo, no es algo difícil de saber –respondió su madre-

-¿Cómo lo sé? –preguntó Takato-

De nuevo un silencio.

-Olviden la pregunta, se cuidan y los quiero –Takato dijo esto y colgó el teléfono-

------

Una fiesta, una chica en el balcón totalmente aburrida que sólo buscaba despejarse de sus preocupaciones….

Un chico detrás de ella, comienza a cantar una canción de amor mientras se acerca lentamente y la abraza por detrás…

-Henry, bien sabes que lo nuestro terminó –Rika exclamó-

-Lo sé, pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento, por favor no te cases, yo quiero hacerte feliz –él respondió-

-Henry –hizo una pausa- si me voy a casar es por algo ¿no crees?

-Tal vez estés confundida o quieres ser apresurada en tus decisiones

Ella se voltea para quedar cara a cara, no lo había vuelto a tener tan cerca después de que habían terminado. Esos ojos grisáceos, ese cabello azulado… siempre le habían agradado tanto y ni que decir de su perfume… pero no podía estar cayendo así de fácil en los encantos de quien alguna vez fue su pareja, no podía… _no debía…_ ¿cómo se comportaría con Takato? Su prometido, su futuro esposo… no podía hacerle algo así a la persona con la que había decidido casarse…

Henry, él tomó ventaja de la situación, de volverla a tener tan cerca de él… así que lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella…

Continuará…

* * *

Konnichiwa!!! 

Aquí está el capítulo número tres de ésta historia! n.n!

Pues comenzamos con pinceleadas de otra pareja... Leeki... he de decir que es mi preferida xD

así que no se les haga raro que sea un poco mas detallada en las escenas de ésta pareja...

se agradece mucho a Jaarin y a Carol.Anahi por dejar sus reviews y seguir la historia!

Sayonara!


	4. Confusión

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 4 - Confusión**

_Henry, él tomó ventaja de la situación, de volverla a tener tan cerca de él… así que lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella…_

Fue inevitable, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, tratando de revivir aquellos tiempos en los que ellos dos se complementaban. Rika había quedado paralizada sobre el acto que estaba realizando el chico, no había mostrado oposición alguna pero lo rechazó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba correspondiendo.

-¿Qué sucede Rika? –preguntó Henry

-No puedo… mejor dicho no debo… -dijo esto la chica con la mirada baja

-¿Por qué¿Tienes miedo?

-No, sólo que entiende que lo de nosotros es pasado

-Nunca podré asimilar eso

-¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué en estos momentos?

- Sólo sigo mis instintos…

-¡¿Qué respuesta es esa?!

-Rika, nunca entendí el porqué del fin de nuestra relación, todo iba tan perfecto…

Hubo un silencio por parte de la chica.

-¿Rika?

-Es que estaba confundida, no sabía lo que sentía y no quería que resultaras herido con alguna estupidez que hiciera

El chico la toma entre sus brazos y le susurra al oído.

-Ya sabes que siempre te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Henry levantó el delicado rostro de su acompañante y la mira a los ojos.

-No lo quieres demasiado¿cierto?

Henry al decir éstas palabras provocó que Rika saliera corriendo del lugar.

-----

Takato salía de la cabina de teléfono cuando se encontró con unos rostros demasiados conocidos.

-¡Hey¿Qué haces aquí Takato? –preguntó con mucha curiosidad Hirokazu

-Es muy raro verte por estos rumbos –completó Suzie

Suzie ahora era una jovencita demasiado hermosa, había olvidado por completo las colitas y ahora traía su cabello suelto.

-Pues es una pequeña parada después de entregar un trabajo –respondió nervioso Takato

Era obvio que había sido una mentira, ya que todo por lo que habían pasado provocó que su trabajo nunca llegara a manos de su jefe además de que quedó completamente afectado por la lluvia.

-Pero a la dama de honor y al padrino es raro verlos _juntos_ por acá – Takato dijo esto para desviar la conversación

-No pienses cosas que no son ciertas Takato –respondió Hirokazu

-Sólo pasamos a comer a este hotel porque ha sido un viaje muy largo –dijo Suzie

-¿Viaje¿De qué? –cuestionó Takato

-Tenía muchas ganas de ver vestidos de otra ciudad, para así ser un poco diferente a los demás

-Y a mí Henry me mando para acompañarla

-¿Ya estás listo para regresar a tu boda? –preguntó Suzie

-Sí, sólo déjenme ir por mis cosas y enseguida los veo aquí¿vale? –respondió Takato

-Ok, nosotros tenemos que comer, nos vemos dentro de una hora –dijo Suzie y junto con Hirokazu se dirigió al restaurante.

Takato se dirigió al bar y pidió un trago, cuando de repente en la pista de baile observa que Juri está luciéndose debido a que es la que mejor bailaba. La pieza termina y Juri se acerca a Takato.

-¡Vamos! Baila¿sí?

-Pero es que yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas…

Juri lo jala a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar. Takato poco a poco va tomando el ritmo mientras que Juri apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro.

En un instante Takato mira a una de las mesas y observa que están Suzie y Kazu y que la chica había estado observando todo lo sucedido.

Takato muy apresurado toma a Juri por el brazo y salen a la piscina, él nota que lo están persiguiendo, corre más rápido pero ya no hay a donde ir. El chico le pregunta a la chica si sabía nadar, ella da una respuesta afirmativa y cuando menos se da cuenta Takato ya ka había aventado al agua, él le dice que se mantenga debajo del agua.

Suzie y Kazu llegan a la alberca y le preguntan a Takato sobre la situación que acababan de ver, un silencio por parte del chico. El organizador del viaje sale alarmado al ver tanto alboroto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo que alguien ha estado siendo infiel a su prometida –respondió Suzie muy disgustada

-Pero eso es imposible, el joven está casado con esa chica que está debajo del agua

Suzie mira extrañadamente a Takato, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Rika. Mientras Juri sale del agua porque el aire se le había agotado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Juri

-¿¡Juri?! –exclamó Suzie

-Suzie, que lindo es verte por aquí

-¿Qué haces con Takato?

Juri mira al chico.

-Él me estaba ayudando a encontrar mi lente de contacto… pero ya no está, así que me voy –Juri sale de la alberca

-Si, como no, sobre todo que ahora resulta que están casados –hizo una pausa- esto no se quedará así, Rika lo sabrá antes de que la lastimes Takato… -dicho esto Suzie se retira del lugar

Kazu sólo había guardado silencio en esa pequeña discusión, después habla con Takato.

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo de estar con otras mujeres, bien hecho hermano

-Pero es que no es lo que crees… -respondió Takato

-¡Tranquilo! Yo no le diré nada a Rika¡bye bye!

-------

Una habitación que sólo está siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, una chica confundida, un chico besando su cuello…

-Rika… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado Henry

-No, nada…

-Tranquila, tú sólo relájate y ya verás que estarás mejor…

-----

Takato entró a la habitación y se encuentra con una Juri en ropa interior recostada sobre la cama. La chica se da cuenta de su presencia y se cubre con las cobijas.

-¡Ey! Toca antes de entrar

-Lo siento

De fondo de escucha el motor de un auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

-Creo que esos son tus amigos –dijo Juri

Takato mira por la ventana y confirma lo anterior dicho.

-Sí, ellos eran…

-¿Crees que le digan a Rika?

-Tal vez…

-Lo siento mucho Takato, yo no quería que ocurriera eso…

-No hay problema…

-Por eso es que no puedes escribir tus votos matrimoniales…

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-¡Que en verdad no sabes que es lo que sientes por ella¡Que no puedes experimentar muchas cosas porque tienes miedo¡Te encasillas en tu mundo!

-¿Sabes qué¡Yo me largo!

Y en unos instantes sus labios ya estaban unidos en un apasionado beso.

-Takato… esto no está bien…

-Lo sé, sólo fue algo que surgió por el momento…

-Sí…

Los chicos salen del hotel para ir al centro del pueblo a recoger el dinero que el padre del chico le había mandado, pero no esperaban que todo les volviera a salir mal de nuevo….

Continuará….

* * *

Aquí está la continuación, perdonen la tardanza pero es que la escuela no me permitía actualizar más rápido

pues supondrán cual escena quería vovlerla lemon, pero mejor no lo hice...

muchas gracias por sus reviews!

sayonara!


	5. Nuestro Destino

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 5 – Nuestro destino**

_Los chicos salen del hotel para ir al centro del pueblo a recoger el dinero que el padre del chico le había mandado, pero no esperaban que todo les volviera a salir mal de nuevo…._

Y de nuevo el destino les tendría preparada una mala jugada, no todo puede salir como quieres. El lugar en donde se recogería el dinero había sido cubierto por las llamas, todo apuntaba a que había sido una falla eléctrica. A un lado había un lugar donde se vendían autos usados a un precio muy bajo, su idea era comprar un auto con el dinero que le enviarían a Takato.

Los chicos estaban desilusionados, todo lo que les daría un buen momento siempre termina en algo mal.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó el castaño

-Regresar al hotel y descansar un poco – respondió la castaña

Y de vuelta al hotel Takato y Juri se encontraron con una sorpresa nada grata, todas las personas con las que habían estado viajando estaban ahí esperándolos con una gran expresión de enojo en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó Juri

-Resulta que aquí tenemos a unos impostores –respondió el organizador

-Llamamos a todos los hospitales de su región y no hay ningún médico con el nombre de su supuesto esposo –anunció una mujer

Los chicos no supieron que decir y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Han llegado al centro de la ciudad, ahí estaba un club nocturno de muy mala facha, las sirenas de la policía suenan por toda la ciudad mientras que Takato y Juri se esconden porque bien saben que a quienes buscan son a ellos. La chica mira el club nocturno y le pregunta a Takato el costo de aquél auto que habían visto.

-Tengo una idea –exclamó Juri

-¿Qué idea? –respondió Takato

-Entraremos a ese club y yo trabajaré un rato para ganar dinero y así comprar el auto

-¿¡Pero Juri!? ¡Qué piensas hacer! ¡Te estás exponiendo a que te hagan daño!

-No te preocupes, ya tengo experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo

-¿Fuiste bailarina exótica?

-Un tiempo, lo hice para sacar adelante a mi hi… -Juri reaccionó ante lo que estaba diciendo

-Juri… ¿tienes un hijo?

-¿Recuerdas el sobrino al cual iba a ver?

El chico movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-No es mi sobrino, es mi hijo… mi ex-marido tiene la custodia de él y ahora quiere quitarme mi negocio, no quiero que eso pase…

-Juri, ya verás como todo va a salir bien…

Los chicos entran al club nocturno y se dirigen inmediatamente con el dueño del lugar.

-Y yo ofrezco un buen espectáculo –Juri tratando de convencer al dueño

-Lo siento aquí no aceptamos ese tipo de espectáculos

-Por favor, necesito ese dinero para algo muy importante

-Lo siento, oye tú –el hombre le llama a Takato- ¿cuántos cobras por un espectáculo?

Juri sólo suelta una pequeña risa.

-Parece ser que aquí es el lugar en donde los hombres son las estrellas –Juri le menciona a Takato-

-Yo nunca haré eso, no puedo… -Takato dice

-Vamos Takato experimenta nuevas cosas en tu vida

Un momento de silencio.

-Está bien –con un tono de resignación aceptó el joven-

Los chicos se suben a una mesa de billar, Juri sólo está guiando a Takato a realizar su espectáculo ya que ella va a ser totalmente ignorada por los clientes del lugar.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad encontramos a nuestra otra pareja. El sonido de un celular se deja escuchar, la chica atiende el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? –respondió Rika

-¿Rika? ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Takato! Qué gusto saber de ti –mientras Rika decía esto de fondo se escuchaba la voz de Henry preguntando quién era-

-Rika… ¿con quién estás? –Takato pregunta algo triste

-Con nadie, no te preocupes…

-Vamos Rika vuelve a la cama –Henry le habla a la chica

Takato termina la llamada, no puede creerlo su _casi esposa_ lo había engañado con el que alguna vez fue su _mejor amigo_.

-Takato ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada Juri

-Na…na…nada… -el chico tiene la mirada baja para tratar de ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus rojizos ojos-

Juri levanta la mirada del chico con sus delicadas manos, observa que su mejor amigo está devastado, necesita de su apoyo. Cuando una persona está triste lo que necesita es que alguien le brinde un abrazo con el cual se expresa mucho más tu apoyo que con palabras y así fue Juri abrazó a su _amigo_.

Los preparativos para la boda están completados, se están colocando los arreglos florales, las damas de honor se están arreglando…

Una chica pelirroja se está colocando su vestido de novia con un sentimiento muy grande de culpa, ella bien sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche… aquella noche donde fue infiel a su pareja…

Takato y Juri se encuentran en una calle un poco solitaria. Juri señala su tienda, ahí estaba postrado un hombre moreno muy atractivo.

-¿Él es tu ex-esposo? –preguntó Takato

-Sí, tengo que ir a hablar con él…

La chica se baja del auto y camina hacia donde se encuentra aquél hombre.

-Vaya, veo que has venido acompañada

-Déjame en paz Ryo, sólo he venido a aclarar bien las cosas sobre la tienda

-Sí, claro… sólo firma este papel en el cual dice que será mía y te dejaré en paz

-Pero me dejarás ver a mi hijo ¿cierto?

-Esa parte no está en el trato

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Juri se lanza contra Ryo para darle una cachetada

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo –Ryo la golpea

Takato al ver la situación reacciona como más le parece, interfiere en la pelea para evitar un final trágico.

-¡Tú no te intrometas! –gritó Ryo

-No me importa, ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer?

-¿Mujer? Me das risa ¿sabes que es lo más doloroso para ella?

-Por favor no lo digas, no lo digas –Juri grita entre lágrimas

-En el momento del divorcio, cuando le preguntaron a mi hijo con quién quería vivir él inmediatamente respondió que con su padre…

-Ryo, no, no sigas por favor –Juri se tira al suelo

-Y todo porque su madre siempre estuvo fuera de la casa trabajando… qué pena…

-Juri… dejémoslo así, no se puede dialogar con él

Los chicos suben al auto y se dirigen a donde se llevará a cabo la boda de Takato. Todo ya está preparado, sólo lo esperan a él. Antes de entrar se sientan en una pequeña banca que está a un lado…

-Bien… ¿qué harás? –preguntó Juri

-Entraré a hablar y lo mejor que pueda hacer –respondió Takato

-Suerte, piénsalo muy bien y no quiero que termines igual que yo…

-No te preocupes, lo pensaré muy bien

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que entres no quiero que la dejes vestida y alborotada…

-¿Vienes?

-No, yo me quedaré pensando un poco

-Está bien

El chico se levanta y lentamente entra a aquel jardín donde algunos de los invitados lo miran con sorpresa, otros con alegría…

Continuará…

* * *

El capítulo 5 está listo. Perdonen la tardanza de actualización es que con la escuela y vacaciones no me había dado tiempo de escribir. Bien los siguientes 2 capítulo son los finales, así que por favor lean.

Muchas gracias a Giuly, Silver-wings y Jaarin por sus reviews. Pero sobre todo a Giuly por darme ánimos a seguir con la historia, muchas gracias.


	6. Perdona y sé feliz

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 6 – Perdona y sé feliz**

_El chico se levanta y lentamente entra a aquel jardín donde algunos de los invitados lo miran con sorpresa, otros con alegría…_

No le importa lo que piensen de él, lo más seguro es que Suzie haya contado todo lo que vio y por eso la gente lo mira con desprecio. Él sigue caminando hasta toparse con la abuela de su prometida, sabe que no es nada bueno. En el balcón del jardín se encuentra la que sería su próxima esposa, ¡qué hermosa se veía con ese vestido! Pero eso no quitaba el dolor que ha sentido por su culpa además él bien sabe que tampoco ha hecho todo bien.

-Nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de hombre Takato –le reclamó Seiko

No podía negarlo, era verdad, no fue muy fiel pero… ella tampoco lo había sido así que los dos estaban en la misma situación, Takato analiza la situación, él es todo un caballero así que no divulgará el engaño de la chica.

-¿¡Me estás escuchando!? –exclamó Seiko

-Lo estoy haciendo… -respondió Takato

-Bien, entonces creo que no es bueno que estés con mi nieta, ella se merece alguien mejor y que no ¡la engañe! –esto último lo mencionó alzando la voz provocando que la multitud presente escuchara y comenzaran a murmullar-

-Genial, ahora que más seguirá –dijo Takato

-Sólo haz lo mejor que debes de hacer

-Está bien…

Las sorpresas en este momento son las estrellas de la noche, sólo faltaba algo más… en la entrada un hombre va entrando…

-¡Henry! –exclamó Rika

-¡Rika! Cásate conmigo, por favor…

El silencio ha sido presente aunque corrompido por los murmullos…

-No puedo… no puedo… -respondió Rika

-¿Por qué no? Dejaste en claro que no amas lo suficiente a Takato como para ser su esposa

-Error, ese día analicé mejor mis sentimientos y me di cuenta de que él es la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida

La chica baja del balcón y corre hasta los brazos de su amado ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho daño a él? Si no la perdonaba ella lo comprendería muy bien, pero si la personaba valoraría mejor a la persona que tiene frente a ella.

-¿Me perdonas Takato? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Rika, perdóname a mí… yo tampoco he hecho las cosas muy bien

-Entonces juntos trataremos de arreglar nuestros errores

-Es lo más adecuado, Rika… tú eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir sensaciones que no conocía, pensamientos que no habría imaginado, sentimientos que sólo por alguien puedo sentir…

-Takato…

Y no hay nada más hermoso que un beso entre dos almas que se quieren, comprenden, perdonan ante cualquier situación. Al terminar ese momento mágico Takato recuerda que su amiga está afuera esperando, decide ir a verla.

El joven se dirige hacia la banca donde habían estando conversando, pero se encontró con que Juri se había ido, gracias a ella había logrado entender quién era aquella persona especial, estaba muy agradecido con ella.

Un jardín, una casa no muy pequeña pero no muy grande, lo suficiente para vivir en una condición acogedora. Una chica llevando entre sus manos un pequeño presente tal vez un poco mal envuelto, por la ventana se puede observar a un pequeño niño dibujando, ella sonríe, se dirige hacia la puerta y se detiene unos segundos a pensar antes de entrar. No hay nada que pensar, ahora ella estará ahí para apoyarlo no hay nada mejor que ella pudiera haber recibido.

Juri recuerda que su matrimonio al inicio fue bueno, ¿su mayor momento de felicidad? Cuando nació su pequeño hijo, ése momento no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo… ahora tendría que experimentar una nueva faceta en su vida… _ser madre._

La vida nos pone obstáculos en el camino, no hay ninguno grande pero tampoco ninguno pequeño, habrá algunos que sin ayuda podremos superarlos y nos hará mejor persona, pero habrán otros que necesitarás una mano que te ayude a seguir por el camino si perderte y si todo se pone oscuro ésa persona te ayudará a no sentir miedo. Aquella persona que considerarás lo más valioso en tu vida y que no fácilmente la encontrarás pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible, sólo tienes que buscar detalladamente entre toda la gente y no te arrepentirás.

_Let me hold you, let me hold you  
Please make up your mind  
Let me touch you, let me touch you  
I know, I'm not a guy  
Let me kiss you, let me kiss you  
Please make up your mind  
Let me show you  
Let me show you  
I'm sure it will be fine_

I wake up in the morning  
What are you gonna say  
If I tell you I've been sleeping  
With you mile away  
I wake up in my fantasy  
I wake up in my dream  
But I know you don't belong to me  
And I must erase the scene

Let me hold you, let me hold you  
Plaese make up your mind  
Let me touch you, let me touch you  
I know, I'm not a gay  
Let me kiss you, let me kiss you  
Please make up your mind  
Let me show you, Let me show you  
I'm sure it will be fine

I'm sorry if I brother you  
But you know it's just a game  
I need to feel something new  
Come on let's try again  
I'm sorry if I hurt you  
But you know I'm not the same,  
I need to feel something new  
Come on, let's try again!

FIN.

* * *

La primera versión del final está hecha.

La parte final que está en inglés y en cursiva es la letra de una canción que me pareció adecuada para éste capítulo. La canción se llama "Let me hold you" y es interpretada por SUPERBUS.

_masterdigitalpen _muchas gracias por el review, aunque de verdad no sé cual sea tu nick en DZ pero también se agradece que sigas la historia tanto por aquí como en los foros, muchas gracias.

_Giuly _ahora ya estoy escribiendo la otra versión del final y no tardé tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu review.

Y a todos los que leen la historia pero que no se animan a dejar review también se les agradece mucho.

Gracias.


	7. Sigue tu destino

**Fuerzas de la naturaleza**

**Capítulo 7 – Sigue tu destino**

_El chico se levanta y lentamente entra a aquel jardín donde algunos de los invitados lo miran con sorpresa, otros con alegría…_

Seguía caminando a través de la multitud de gente, lo único que quería hacer era tener una plática seria con su prometida, ahora todo estaba claro no había duda alguna sobre lo que sentía.

La abuela de Rika se interpuso en su camino, él la ignoró. Entra a la casa y sube por las escaleras hasta llegar a aquel balcón donde estaba aquella mujer a la cual un tiempo amó mucho más que a su vida, tira un florero que estaba sobre una mesa, no podía ocultar la furia, frustración, tristeza y dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Ella no se lo esperaba, nunca había conocido ese lado de Takato… bien sabía que era la culpable de que todo eso estuviera pasando.

-Takato, cálmate por favor –le suplicó la chica  
-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme Rika!? ¿¡Quieres que actúe como si nada hubiera ocurrido!? –gritaba Takato  
-No, pero podremos hablar mucho mejor si te tranquilizas

Takato guardó silencio, se podía escuchar su respiración. Como en todo momento primero viene el enojo, la furia y después viene el llanto… las lágrimas de desesperación se hacen presentes en aquellos rojizos ojos.

-Rika…  
-Dime…  
-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué ocurrió para perderte?  
-Nada… no hiciste nada Takato, todo fue mi culpa…

Rika corre hacia sus brazos, los dos comparten esa culpa. Ahora había una diferencia no pequeña sino muy grande, él ya no la abrazaba como antes ahora ese abrazo era como cuando eran amigos, muy _buenos amigos_…

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Takato  
-Creo que lo mejor será…  
-Dejar todo hasta aquí –Takato interrumpió

La chica se separa sorprendida del chico, no era lo que tenía en mente. Lo piensa un momento y sabe que es lo más adecuado.

-Tienes razón, seremos amigos ¿verdad? –preguntó Rika  
-Siempre lo hemos sido ¿no crees? A veces pienso que nunca estuvimos preparados para éste momento, nunca sentimos algo más que amistad… _amistad_ siempre fue lo que sentimos, no hubo un sentimiento de amor sino nunca hubiéramos caído enamorados de nuevo en nuestras anteriores parejas… me hubiera sido mucho más fácil escribir los votos matrimoniales…  
-Takato… muchas gracias por todo –agradeció Rika  
-No es nada, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Al terminar de decir esto, el chico sale de la habitación dejando a una chica muy confundida y mientras bajaba las escaleras se topa con quien algún tiempo fue su mejor amigo.

-Henry… -mencionó Takato  
-Takato, veo que te diste cuenta de todo lo que pasó –Henry dice esto con un tono alzado

Takato no aguanta la furia, él era parte de la causa de su tristeza… su único impulso que hace es tomarlo de las ropas y pegarlo contra la pared al mismo tiempo que alza su puño para dar un golpe.

-Tranquilízate, no fue mi culpa… ella analizó bien lo que sentía y ha decidido quedarse conmigo –dijo Henry  
-Lo sé, los dos estábamos muy equivocados con lo que sentíamos pero ahora todo está más claro, el tiempo y la distancia lo dijo todo

Takato lo deja escapar, después de que ha arreglado lo que tenía pendiente decide ver si Juri todavía sigue sentada. Pero antes de buscarla se quita el anillo y lo deja caer.

-Takato, veo que has arreglado todo –le habló Juri  
-Sí, ahora me siento un poco mejor…  
-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –mientras decía esto la chica lo abraza  
-Juri, muchas gracias por estar conmigo y hacerme ver la realidad  
-Para eso están los amigos  
-¿Crees que algún día podremos ser más que amigos?  
-No lo sé, pero el tiempo lo dirá –hizo una pausa- no se saca nada bueno de lo rápido  
-Lo sé, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar un rato

Durante el recorrido de nuestras vidas siempre nos encontraremos con personas, algunas veces llegaremos a confundir una hermosa amistad con amor o tal vez ni siquiera nos demos cuenta de lo que tenemos frente a nosotros. No hay nada mejor que tomarte tu tiempo, no hay ninguna prisa. Y si estuviste con una persona que fue muy especial para ti y el destino decidió separarlos, ve el lado bueno, agradece todo lo bueno que pasaste con esa persona, recuerda todos aquellos momentos y tendrán un gran significado para ti.

_I pack my bag, put it on my shoulders  
Take my scarf, and kiss my mother  
It's still dark outside  
It's so early, I rub my eyes  
I say Hi to the baker, I say Hi  
I meet my friends at the corner of the street  
And we talk and we laugh like every morning_

On Monday, on Tuesday, on Wednesday too  
I'll always remember you

I sit down in the classroom  
And look though the window  
Open my bag, but I'm too slow  
The teacher is yelling at me again for nothing  
I don't care the bells ringing  
I say Hi to the baker, I say Hi  
I meet my friends at the corner of the street  
And we talk and we laugh like every evening

On Monday, on Tuesday, on Wednesday too  
I'll always remember you

I say bye to the baker, I say bye  
I've lost my friends at the corner of the street  
And I cry, and I cry like every morning

On Monday, on Tuesday, on Wednesday too  
I'll always remember you

FIN.

* * *

Capítulo 7 que es lo mismo a la segunda versión del final está terminada.

Lo mismo que el capítulo anterior, la parte final que está en inglés y cursiva es la letra de una canción llamada "On Monday" también interpretada por SUPERBUS.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer el fic y enviar sus reviews _masterdigitalpen y Giuly, _se les agrade mucho en verdad.

Nos leemos en otro fic.

_**Ruki Ballack**_


End file.
